


falling in love at mcdonalds

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fast Food, M/M, Ten falls in love, angry customers, dont test Jungwoo, ice cream machine broke, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: The angry mom walked over and looked into the cups, “what the hell is this?”Jungwoo looked at her, “that’s your mcflurries are you by any chance visually impaired?”“This isn’t ice cream! We asked for ice cream not whatever this is!”He replied in a flat tone, “well, as I told you before, the machine isn’t working right now so that’s all you’re going to get. Go ahead and call my manager.”





	falling in love at mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeding tenwoo nation during this drought, here's some fluff
> 
> Let’s be friends and talk about tenwoo together! You can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE

Jungwoo was about 30 minutes away from being able to clock out of his shift, but he felt that the time span wasn’t short enough. The restaurant had been deserted all day, there was a few teenagers that came in clearly high out of their minds ordering way too much food for themselves and simply laughing about it. Although Jungwoo did get bored a bit from simply cleaning the counter 10 times in 30 minutes, he preferred that to the unexpected rush that had been going on for the past hour. 

 

He was able to keep his cool, most times. However, today already wasn’t going so well when Jungwoo’s car refused to start and he had to walk to work in the blazing heat of the mid summer. Jungwoo was tired, so fucking tired, and he just wanted to go home and take a nice long shower. 

 

Because it was summer, several families came in with their screaming children demanding ice cream. Jungwoo groaned internally, not only because loud children got really annoying after a few minutes, but also because the ice cream machine had been acting up that day and the ice cream mix wasn’t solidifying properly. 

 

The group of mothers came to the front counter, which Jungwoo was handling on his own by the way, and with their children in tow proceeded to order 8 oreo mcflurries.

 

Jungwoo did his best to put on his nice customer service face and use the most sympathetic voice he could, “I’m sorry but I’m afraid I can’t make anything with ice cream today, the machine has been acting up and-”

 

One of the moms, clearly looking like she was not taking any minor inconveniences today, walked up to the counter and slammed her purse on top, “don’t give me that crap, i know that the machine works. You’re just being lazy and lying to us.”

 

Jungwoo tried to stay firm, “I’m sorry but the machine really is out for today, would you guys like some pastries instead?”

 

The mom rose her voice, “does it look like we want pastries? We asked for ice cream and if we don’t get some I won’t hesitate to call for your manager. Spoiled brats like you don’t deserve to be making so much money on minimum wage.”

 

Jungwoo just about lost his patience right then and there. He simply smiled, turned around to the machine, and proceeded to give them what they wanted. The ice cream mix gushed out of the nozzle and filled up the cup. The machine wasn’t freezing up the liquid properly so all that came out was pretty much all liquid with a few chunks here and there. Jungwoo was feeling petty today, and this lady was about to become victim to his pettiness that scared the crap out of his coworkers sometimes. 

 

After filling up 8 cups full of the liquid ice cream, he jumped crushed up oreos into them and slammed them onto the counter, some of the liquid jumping back and getting onto the countertop. 

 

The angry mom walked over and looked into the cups, “what the hell is this?”

 

Jungwoo looked at her, “that’s your mcflurries are you by any chance visually impaired?”

 

“This isn’t ice cream! We asked for ice cream not whatever this is!”

 

He replied in a flat tone, “well, as I told you before, the machine isn’t working right now so that’s all you’re going to get. Go ahead and call my manager.”

 

The mom’s face went red and she began yelling at Jungwoo, “you absolute brat! I’ll report you to corporate and you’ll lose your job!”

 

Jungwoo replied, “God I hope so, anything that’ll reduce the chance of me ever having to deal with unreasonable people like you is a blessing.”

 

The whole group walked out of the restaurant, and Jungwoo sighed in relief. He’s lucky that the situation didn’t escalate and end up with him covered in ice cream mix. 

 

A few minutes later, Jungwoo spotted someone walk up to the register through his peripheral vision. When he fully turned around, Jungwoo felt his heart rate go up.

 

Jungwoo couldn’t lie, this guy was  _ very  _ pretty. He was shorter than he was, which Jungwoo found cute. When they caught each other’s eyes, the guy gave Jungwoo a bright smile.

 

Dealing with that terrible customer was worth it, so fucking worth it, Jungwoo thought to himself.

 

Before Jungwoo could speak, the guy began to speak, “I saw the way you handled that angry customer and I thought it was the funniest thing. Sometimes people just really don’t seem to get it do they? I was going to step in if she got worse but you handled it so much better than I’ve seen anyone try.”

 

Jungwoo smiled genuinely, for the first time in almost and hour, “thank you for that, to be honest I wanted to cry but I think making her even more pissed off was more worthwhile.”

 

“Anyways, what could I get you today?”

 

The guy looked up at Jungwoo, and with his best smile said, “Hi my name is Ten, and i think you’re the cutest person I’ve seen. I know it’s not on the menu, but I was wondering if i could get a date with you when you were off your shift.”

 

Jungwoo, now visibly taken by surprise, stuttered a bit before being able to give a proper response, “I’m off in like 15 minutes, do you think you can wait for me until then?”

 

Ten took Jungwoo by the hand, “I’d probably wait an hour for you to be honest. How about we go get ice cream on our date?”

 

Jungwoo laughed dryly, “please say sike”

 

“I’m kidding! You deserve to be treated out to a proper meal. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

 

-

 

The dinner was perfect, Jungwoo hadn’t eaten that much in so long. Ten payed for everything, although Jungwoo insisted several times that he wanted to split the bill since Jungwoo ended up eating so much more than Ten. But when Ten held his hand and told Jungwoo that he wanted to treat him tonight, his heart melted and Ten ultimately won. 

 

Ten had taken him from work to the restaurant, Jungwoo was thankful that he had a car. When he mentioned to Ten about his car issues this morning, Ten promised to him that he would take Jungwoo home. 

 

Jungwoo was now back in Ten’s car, he was full of food and feeling a bit sleepy. He couldn’t wait to be home and shower and then stay in his bed for hours.

 

Ten turned to look at Jungwoo dozing off a bit, and he smiled. He felt happy knowing that Jungwoo had a nice time with him.

 

When Ten pulled up in front of Jungwoo’s apartment, he could hear him snoring lightly. Ten gently stroked his hair and his face until Jungwoo was brought out of his nap.

 

Jungwoo yawned a bit, “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you! I just ate so much and work was absolute hell so it just happened you know?”

 

Ten nodded his head, “don’t worry Jungwoo, I understand. I’m glad that you feel relaxed right now, you deserve to rest well. Is it okay if i walk you to your door?”

 

Jungwoo smiled at Ten, “of course it is, if you hadn’t offered I would’ve asked you to anyways.”

 

The both of them walked out of car and towards Jungwoo’s building. Jungwoo was feeling a bit more confident and he took Ten’s hand into his. Ten looked up at Jungwoo and the both of them smiled at each other. 

 

The walk to Jungwoo’s door was far too short for the both of them, and they found themselves wishing that they could’ve spent more time with each other. 

 

Jungwoo unlaced their fingers so that he could unlock the door, but before he could open it, Ten took Jungwoo by the arm and spun him around so his back hit the door. Ten leaned in closer to Jungwoo and hesitated for a bit. Ten wanted to let Jungwoo decide if they were going to move further or not, and with the way Jungwoo was looking at his lips he felt that it was a possibility. 

 

“Do you always kiss on the first date?”

 

Ten replied, “only with the cute ones.”

 

“I hope that me saying I don’t put out on the first date doesn’t make you rethink kissing me.”

 

Ten giggled, “no it doesn’t, because I don’t either. I plan on taking you out again, only if you’ll have me.”

 

Jungwoo didn’t respond back, instead he closed the distance between the both of them and gave Ten a light kiss on the lips. When Ten moved back in to deepen the kiss, Jungwoo nibbled his lip and lightly pushed Ten away.

 

“If I let you do anything more, I won’t be able to hold myself back Ten.”

 

Ten stroked Jungwoo’s face, “aren’t you just a cute little tease.”

 

Jungwoo turned his face so that he could kiss the palm of Ten’s hand, “if you think I’m being cute now, then you’ll find me even cuter later.”

 

Ten smiled at him and pulled away, “I’ll pick you up next week for our next date.”

 


End file.
